La Estrella Fugas de mi Destino (vida y Obra de Bright Wisdom)
by lobezno pablo
Summary: este es un Fan fic especial que escrivi durante esta ultima semana, espero disfruten tanto leerlo como yo disfrute escribiendolo, advierto que si no te gusta "la intimidad entre ponis" te saltees algunas partes no me ago responsable de nada. XD


La Estrella Fugas de mi Destino

El Amor trasciende tiempo y dimensiones

(en caso de que no hayan leído mi Fan fic anterior o simplemente no lo hayan leído hasta un punto en el que entiendan como esta historia se vincula con "Tiempos Oscuros", les dejo ésta pequeña aclaratoria; Bright Wisdom una Unicornio amarilla, de melena dorada larga y lacia, y ojos azules. una prometedora y poderosa hechicera que tras graduarse como discípula de la Princesa Celestia quien literalmente la crio desde muy temprana edad, se convirtió en "investigadora independiente de magia", ella más tarde se convertiría en la madre de Magic Sword, a quien seguro conocen si han leído "tiempos oscuros", es todo lo que necesitan saber para entender mínimamente lo que pasa en este texto, esto no es una historia alternativa, de hecho este texto ésta unido a la trama de tiempos oscuros, así que trátenlo como parte del mismo…)

_"– quiero recordarlo otra vez, porque ese dulce recuerdo es lo único que meda fuerzas para seguir, ese recuerdo y mi hermoso potrillo producto de aquella situación, la luz de mi vida._

_Yo soy Bright Wisdom, una Unicornio criada y entrenada por la misma Princesa Celestia en persona, una respetada investigadora independiente de magia, lo que van a ver ahora es mi historia_…"

"– _Nunca conocí a mis verdaderos padres, desde que tengo memoria la Princesa Celestia me encontró en las calles y me llevo al palacio real para darme un futuro, fueron muchos años en los que yo ingenuamente la llamaba "mamá", y aun que deje de usar esa palabra con ella en mi corazón ella era mi verdadera y única madre_."

Y así comenzó el Flashback…

Ahí estaba Bright Wisdom, con sus 15 años recién cumplidos, frente a la Princesa Celestia, felicitándola por haberse graduado oficialmente de la academia de magia.

Wisdom – maestra gracias… si no fuera por usted yo…

La Princesa Celestia tapo el hocico de Wisdom con uno de sus cascos, y con mucha ternura le dijo – no hables las palabras sobran…

Wisdom – maestra también quería decirle que tome una decisión.

Princesa Celestia – ¿Cuál mi pequeña Wisdom?

Wisdom – quiero ser investigadora independiente de magia, quiero viajar por el mundo y conocer todos los misterios de la magia que nadie a conocido aun, quiero compartir mi conocimiento con otros y usarlo para ayudar a "esos otros"… ya lo decidí… "mamá".

Princesa Celestia contesta con ternura – lo entiendo "Hija", y por eso no pienso detenerte, pero por favor prométeme que te cuidaras y me enviaras una carta cada mes, para saber que estas bien.

Wisdom – si mamá… una carta cada mes lo prometo…

Ambas sedan los cascos felicitándose y un poni les toma una foto.

_"– y así empezó todo para mí, yo solo quería develar los misterios de la magia nunca antes vistos, poco savia yo que encontraría más de lo que podría controlar… durante los primeros 2 años viaje y viaje involucrándome en cada investigación, proyecto y/o experimento relacionado con la magia que yo me encontrara, muchos de los mas reconocidos expertos en el tema quedaban maravillados con mis habilidades, mi memoria fotográfica y mi capacidad para descifrar rápidamente códigos y acertijos, así como descifrar y traducir lenguas extrañas._

_En pocos años me convertí en una de las mas recomendadas por los mejores en este campo._"

Wisdom había adquirido una modesta fama que fue en expansión por toda Eqúestria, incluso público libros de muchos de sus descubrimientos y los hechizos que invento, la consideraban una genio de la Hera.

Y entonces llego esa invitación, la invitación que cambiaría su vida para siempre… una excavación arqueológica en el desierto que se encontraba al este, más allá de las fronteras de Eqúestria. En un lugar desolado donde no hay ningún reino; "No Man's Land" ese sería el escenario donde iniciaría su destino.

Wisdom llega en un carruaje Pegaso hacia una edificación antigua, rodeada de carpas y quipo de investigación, ni bien desciende de su trasporte con su equipaje y es recibida con mucho respeto por los Arqueólogos líderes de la expedición, todos ellos Ponis de tierra de edad madura con largas barbas y cascos y vestimentas de arqueólogo.

Poni Arqueólogo 1 – señorita Wisdom… es un verdadero honor tenerla con nosotros, su llegada no podría ser mas agraciada, para nuestra situación actual.

Wisdom con mucha humildad agradece el recibimiento – sus palabras me honran nobles eruditos, pero ¿qué puedo aportar yo a su investigación?

Poni Arqueólogo 2 – porque señorita Wisdom, permítanos mostrarle…

Wisdom es guiada hacia la edificación que ella había notado a lo lejos, aun que pequeña era notoria, al estar más de cerca con esa edificación, Wisdom noto que ni siquiera habían entrado aun al templo, la puerta de piedra estaba sellada todavía. Al acercarse a la entrada, los ponis mayores comenzaron a hablar…

Poni Arqueólogo 2 – mire usted misma señorita Wisdom, ni siquiera hemos podido entrar… llevamos 2 semanas intentando con todo y nada parece funcionar, esta puerta de piedra no se abre con nada.

Wisdom se acerco para verlo bien – ¿seguros que han intentado todo?

Poni Arqueólogo 3 – apenas ayer nos decidimos a bolar en pedazos la puerta… como puede ver, no quedaron ni marcas de quemaduras.

Wisdom responde como un chascarrillo – pero qué tontería…

La unicornio amarilla cargo energía mágica en su cuerno y lo acerco a la puerta, en ese momento vio que a vía una fuerte energía mágica era como una capa transparente color azul, que cubría todo el diámetro de la puerta.

Wisdom mira analíticamente lo que tiene ante ella, y los ponis Arqueólogos quedan asombrados ya que nunca lo habían notado…

Wisdom piensa – (_fascinante… al parecer era esta magia lo que impedía que abrieran la puerta, pero esta templo debe tener cientos de años… ¿Qué clase de magia usaron para que durara tanto tiempo alrededor de esta puerta? y más importante aun ¿con que propósito?...)_

Poni Arqueólogo 1 – sucede algo ¿señorita Wisdom?

Wisdom sale de sus pensamientos – o nada… – ella acerca su cuerno hacia la barrera mágica, y esta la rechaza con una pequeña corriente energética en la punta de su cuerno – por Celestia… parece ser mas agresiva de lo que pensé…

Luego centro su atención en los caracteres rúnicos que cubrían la enorme losa de piedra de par en par, como un alfabeto muy extenso y complejo. Ella apoyo uno de sus Cascos en uno de ellos y ese carácter empezó a brillar, Wisdom lo noto y los caracteres empezaron a capturar aun más su atención.

Poni Arqueólogo 3 – nosotros también notamos eso cuando apoyamos nuestros Cascos en esos jeroglíficos, pensamos que podrían ser una clave para entrar.

Poni Arqueólogo 1 – pero todos nuestros intentos tratando de descifrar estas inscripciones han fallado miserablemente, nuestra última esperanza es usted, usted y su reputación descifrando enigmas de esta clase.

Wisdom responde directa y sinceramente – lo comprendo… y admito que en toda mi vida nunca me había cruzado con algo así, pero no desesperen, yo me comprometo a resolver esto para ustedes, es una promesa señores.

Wisdom esbozaba una sonrisa llena de emoción, como si en esto viera un desafío que la llenaría de satisfacción personal superar. En el transcurso de se día la unicornio no se separo de esa pared en lo más mínimo. improvisando una mini carpa al final de las escaleras del templo, Wisdom mantuvo observación constante sobre la puerta de la edificación, en un pequeño librito negro que usaba como libreta personal escribía todos sus apuntes con la información mas precisa que podía conseguir en su momento, y también con dibujos muy prolijos y exactos, para ilustrar mas las explicaciones anotadas.

Tomo nota de todos y cada uno de los caracteres que estaban inscriptos en la piedra. Durante días, estudio esos jeroglíficos, no durmió nada, y solo hacia pausas para comer y nada más, ella acostumbraba desvelarse tratando de resolver misterios así antes, consultaba barios libros relacionados con el tema, tales como libros de magia antigua, de culturas antiguas y de códigos y como descifrarlos, leyendo hasta 5 libros a la vez…

3 días pasaron y sorprendentemente para todos los miembros de la expedición, Wisdom dio con la respuesta.

Unicornio Arqueólogo 1 – ¿estás hablando enserio?

Pegaso Arqueólogo 1 – al fin podremos ver que hay dentro, y empezar las investigaciones…

Wisdom – si observen…

Wisdom se acerco a la puerta del templo, la carpita improvisada y sus libros y demás herramientas de investigación habían sido removidos para abrir el camino, entonces comenzó a apoyar un Casco sobre uno de los jeroglíficos, luego sobre otro y otro iluminándolos uno por uno, como si formara una palabra con ellos. Entonces tras tocar el último jeroglífico la estructura entera comenzó a temblar y la puerta se abrió.

Todos quedaron impresionados, y el Pegaso que era el más ansioso por entrar no se hiso esperar y galopo hacia el interior del templo, pero Wisdom que apenas se había metido unos centímetros adentro de la edificación detuvo en seco al impaciente Pegaso.

Pegaso Arqueólogo 1 – ¿hey? ¿Por qué me detuviste?

Wisdom miro inquisitivamente alrededor, en algunas de las paredes estaban pegadas unas losas con los mismos símbolos pintados, pero grandes y solo un símbolo por losa, Wisdom rápidamente con uno de sus cascos enrollo uno de sus cabellos y selo arranco, para luego hacerlo levitar con magia, posteriormente lo envió al frente con su telequinesis para ponerlo justo frente a esa losa. la cual empezó a brillar y en respuesta la loza de la pared paralela también brillo, dejando caer parte del techo, justamente en la sección del pacillo por donde alguien tendría que cruzar para activar la trampa.

Wisdom respondió con una mirada muy analítica, pero su cara esbozaba la misma emoción que sentía cuando se comprometió a a encontrar el modo de abrir la puerta del templo – desde el primer momento que vi esa poderosa magia bloqueando la puerta de acceso suponía que también podrían haber trampas accionadas por magia… esas Losas son como sensores, cada vez que algo cruza quedando entre las dos losas paralelas de cada pared se acciona la trampa a través de la magia contenida en las lozas… de verdad fueron ingeniosos, quien quiera que haya construido esto.

Pegaso Arqueólogo 1 – bueno, gracias por salvarme el trasero, pero enserio si todas las trampas de este lugar son así de simples, no será ningún problema esquivarlas.

Wisdom alega de una manera casi fría, y le produce escalofríos a todos los presentes – no hagas tan rápido tus apuestas, los que construyeron este lugar se tomaron muchas molestias para asegurarse que lo que fuera que se guardara aquí permaneciera bien protegido, dejaron una puerta de piedra sellada al vacio con una poderosa magia de restricción y defensa protegiéndola, y con una contraseña para poder abrir ambas defensas, y un pasillo lleno de trampas que se activan por magia. Quien haya construido este lugar tuvo que ser brillante, además de poderoso… es difícil imaginar que alguien así puso trampas iguales de simples a la primera que vimos… si no estoy equivocada, la simpleza de la primera trampa seguramente tiene como objetivo aumentar la seguridad de los intrusos sobrevivientes, al hacerles creer que solo les espera un pacillo lleno de trampas básicas fáciles de evitar si eres rápido y estas alerta, cuando muy posiblemente lo que te espera es una trampa cada vez más compleja después de otra, entonces seria tu fin sin duda.

Poni Arqueólogo 1 – pero… ¿entonces qué hacemos señorita Wisdom? ¿Retirarnos?

Wisdom – no será necesario… estoy segura que hay un modo de desactivar la magia que controla las trampas…

Wisdom contemplo los pocos jeroglíficos que estaban a su alcance en las paredes…

_"– mis colegas no lo sabían en ese momento, pero en 3 días y 3 noches de estudio e investigación ya había descifrado casi por completo la estructura gramatical de aquellos caracteres rúnicos, y había conseguido interpretaciones muy exactas de que significaban… lo suficientemente exactas, como para descubrir que las trampas podían apagarse desde la entrada"_

Wisdom pasó su casco justo encima de una pequeña hilera de Caracteres puestos en un ángulo vertical. Al hacerlo estos se iluminaron… todas las lozas a ambos lados de la pared respondieron brillando y después se apagaron al unisonó.

Wisdom – está hecho, las trampas fueron desactivadas…

Wisdom camino con serenidad al frente, y no fue hasta que ella estuvo del otro lado del pasillo, que los demás se armaron de valor para entrar con ella.

"–_ después de eso comenzaron las investigaciones, permanecimos alrededor de 6 meces en esas ruinas estudiando e investigando cuanto se pudiera, a mi me permitieron tomar nota de cada descubrimiento que se hiciera en el trascurso de ese tiempo, aun que la verdad con mi memoria fotográfica era imposible que mi cabeza olvidara algo. Se me permitió trabajar en barios grupos de investigación e incluso pude dirigirlos en reiteradas ocasiones, a pesar de los diferentes campos de trabajo e investigación, sentía que esas ruinas escondían un secreto enorme, que ni yo misma imaginaba… pero era claro que a todos nos tomo por sorpresa algo que ocurrió, después de 6 meces de investigación y trabajo._

_Una escuadra de Soldados del reino de Miltia, acompañados por su princesa en persona y su joven generala, vinieron reclamando como suyo ese territorio, y reclamando por la fuerza toda información o datos conseguidos en nuestra investigación. "_

Entonces la Imponente princesa de Miltia bajo de su carruaje de aspecto belicista, su verdadera identidad estaba cubierta por una capa negra, con bordados en hilos plateados de estrellas y constelaciones, lo único que sobre salía de su capucha era un largo cuerno azul oscuro, y parte de su melena color plateada metálico, y parecía despedir pequeños resplandores como si estuviera bañada en volvo de estrellas.

Paso hacia el fondo del templo, al verla llegar Wisdom se escondió inmediatamente, aun que ella sentía que la princesa simplemente ignoro su presencia deliberadamente. Tan discretamente como pudo la unicornio amarilla siguió a la princesa del país guerrero, hasta el fondo del templo a una habitación que estaba tan fuertemente sellada como estuvo la entrada del templo en su momento, pero Wisdom había conseguido abrirla. Lo siguiente que vio la dejo impactada, con un asombroso despliegue de poder y furia la princesa de Miltia derribo hasta sus cimientos la edificación, solo cargando su espada con magia y mandándola contra todos lados.

… en un abrir y serrar de ojos el templo se derrumbo como si fuera una casita de cerámica, por suerte Wisdom no recibió ni un rasguño estando dentro, han igual que la princesa. Todos los ponis arqueólogos estaban tan impactados que no podían creerlo, ni siquiera pudieron enfurecerse por haber estropeado todo su trabajo, debido a la terrible impresión que les dejo ese poder.

"_– salí rápidamente de mi asombro y note algo que estaba a mis cascos, algo que seguramente había salido de su escondite con el derrumbe, una pequeña cajita de madera, un pequeño cofre. al verla mi curiosidad natural se apodero de mí, me sentía como pandora teniendo frente a ella esa legendaria caja llena de tragedias y esperanza, poco me imagine que esa era la caja de pandora, de mi propio destino… _"

Wisdom la tomo entre sus cascos, y la examino bien, se dio cuenta que en la caja también había inscripciones como las del templo y tenia escrito "La esencia del Príncipe", también noto que esta pequeña caja estaba serrada con una fuertísima magia de protección, aun mayor que la de todo el templo.

Para desgracia suya la generala de Miltia Veryerait, había notado su presencia.

Veryerait exclama fuertemente mientras corre – ¿ehi tú? ¿Qué crees que haces ahí? ¡Apártate de donde está la princesa ahora mismo!

Veryerait corría para detenerla, pero Wisdom se trasporto fuera de su alcance haciéndola fallar, la generala miro a todas partes buscando a su blanco y entonces la detecto.

Veryerait exclama en un tono tranquilo pero molesto – ahí estas… ahora veras que pasa por burlarte de la generala de Miltia…

En eso, la Princesa de Miltia detuvo a su generala sujetándole el hombro con un casco… aun que ella no emitió palabra alguna su generala parecía haberle entendido a la perfección, y sin protesta alguna simplemente se inclino y se puso en posición, como si esperara alguna orden…

… la princesa de Miltia se aproximo caminando lentamente hacia donde estaba Wisdom, quien la esperaba firme y sin intimidarse. Una vez estando lo suficientemente cerca la imponente monarca guerrera, Wisdom esperaba que tratara de quitarle la caja, pero no… simplemente se inclino para susurrarle algo al oído y después retirarse… a Wisdom le extraño verdaderamente lo que le susurro al oído.

Princesa de Miltia – si consigues abrir esa caja, házmelo saber…

La Princesa de Miltia dio un silbido y entonces uno de sus soldados trajo una jaula de oro, y en su interior un fénix firme y orgulloso, pero no era un fénix ordinario, era un Fénix de color azul, un Fénix de hielo. Si bien se sabían que existían, en Eqúestria nunca se había visto uno, solo en los reinos del norte se encontraban esta clase de Fenixes.

El soldado le entrego la jaula a Wisdom sin chistar…

Princesa de Miltia – ese Fénix ártico me encontrara sin importar en que parte del mundo yo este, y me enviara solo a mi cualquier carta que le entregues.

"–_ en ese momento no supe que pensar… era claro que fuera lo que fuera, la Princesa de Miltia estaba consciente que yo podría abrir esa caja, y que a ella le interesaba el contenido de la misma, pero no imaginaba porque ni para que…_

_Regrese a mi casa en Canterlot, durante mis siguientes cartas dirigidas a mi madre… quiero decir a la Princesa Celestia, prefería omitir toda mención a la excavación arqueológica, a nuestros descubrimientos, y a la inesperada visita que recibimos, obviamente también omití la existencia de esa caja. Durante días estudie la enigmática caja, tenía una cerradura algo fuera de lo común, ya que el orificio en vez de parecer de una llave, tenía una forma perfectamente redonda y algo ancha para una llave, eso sumado a que había una poderosa magia que impedía que fuera abierta por la fuerza, me tomo poco menos de una semana darme cuenta de cómo funcionaba."_

Wisdom introdujo su cuerno en la cerradura y embono perfectamente, después de eso envió su magia a través de él, y la cerradura de esta se abrió soltando un pequeño pero notorio "Clic"…

Finalmente la caja se abrió y de su interior salió un resplandor segador, y tras desvanecerse este apareció una visión increíble, un apuesto corcel de color negro azabache, melena roja brillante como llamas, y quemantes ojos carmesí, un largo y elegante cuerno negro coronando su frente, y en su lomo unas enormes alas que lo hacían ver imponente, en sus flancos una Cutie Mark de un meteoro envuelto en llamas doradas, a primera vista tenía el aspecto de alguien malvado, pero esbozaba una mirada muy amistosa y sincera, también tenía un tono de voz inundado de cierto carisma, que lo hacía atrayente.

La joven Wisdom quedo anonadada por esa visión y no pudo articular palabra alguna, sino hasta que su misterioso visitante hablo sacándola de su trance…

Star Finish miro a su libertadora con una sonrisa gentil en sus labios, y exclamo – pero ¿que ven mis ojos? Que visión mas encantadora y hermosa, que presente de bienvenida tan hermoso para mis ojos después de tanto tiempo en aquella caja ¿puedo saber tu nombre querida don seña?

Wisdom habla algo nerviosa y sin que ella misma se dé cuenta, se ruboriza al hablar – ah… pues… yo soy Wisdom, Bright Wisdom… investigadora independiente de magia.

Star Finish responde con un tono firme e imponente – comprendo… yo soy el Príncipe Star Finish, gran maestro orfebre ro y Arquitecto del imperio de los Antiguos. Y desde ahora tengo una deuda de honor con usted, querida damita.

Wisdom se sintió alagada, y a la vez apenada por estar siendo objeto de aquellas palabras – bueno fue un verdadero placer haberlo liberado… – ella se fijo en sus cascos, noto que los cascos de aquel corcel estaban casi desaparecidos al acercarse más a esa caja, como si fuera algún tipo de proyección que emanaba de la misma caja esto la hizo pensar de inmediato – ¿es un proyector mágico?

Star Finish respondió con serenidad – algo así, sin embargo no soy una ilusión o un holograma, yo existo, aun que de forma diferente.

Wisdom – ¿qué quieres decir?…

Star Finish – bueno, para que entiendas esto primero tendrías que saber sobre mi raza y el imperio, pero si no te molestan las historias largas, puedo platicártelo ahora mismo…

Wisdom esboza una sonrisa, que era la inconfundible señal de que estaba nuevamente poseída por su espíritu sediento de curiosidad – tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, y tu toda mi atención…

"_– el Príncipe Star Finish me conto toda su historia, que era miembro de una ancestral rasa de seres divinos, con poderes iguales a los de la Princesa Celestia, de hecho por cómo me los describía, fácilmente podría creer que la Princesa Celestia podía ser uno de ellos. Me conto sobre él, sobre sus hermanas la Princesa Stella Tión, y la Reina Cosmos, sus estudios de la arcana y prohibida magia del Grimorun, sus experimentos tratando de forjar los Elementos de la armonía, su éxito al crearlos, acosta de la fabricación colateral del despreciable "Elemento negro", el sacrificio que cometió para poder proteger a sus hermanas y al mismo imperio de la maldad de este elemento, y a su vez de la gran maldad que este elemento empezaba a hacer crecer dentro de su propio corazón._"

Wisdom – entonces… ¿te sacrificaste a ti mismo junto con el "Elemento negro" tirándote a un holló negro?

Star Finish – así es… previendo lo peor en secreto cree esta caja, que es como un receptáculo donde guarde parte de mi esencia, y una copia exacta de mi mente y todos mis recuerdos hasta ese momento al menos, después de eso la protegí con un poderoso hechizo que le permitiera solo a ciertos individuos tener acceso al contenido de mi caja… originalmente la diseñe específicamente, solo para que mi hermana Cosmos tuviera acceso a ella, pero si tú la abriste quiere decir… que debes emanar el mismo tipo de Aura que ella.

Wisdom – ahora entiendo…

Star Finish esbozo un gesto triste y melancólico, y después alego – escucha… no es mi intención alterar tu vida de esta forma, pero me temo que al haber abierto mi caja y a ver recibido toda esta información, te has visto en vuelta en una batalla que esta presta a estallar en el futuro no muy lejano.

Wisdom exclama sorprendida – ¿Qué?...

Star Finish – como escuchaste… me temo que la maldad del Elemento negro no fue repelida para siempre, mi sacrificio fue en vano y la maldad del Elemento negro se encarno en forma de un nuevo y terrible mal, usando mi propio cuerpo, esta entidad se llamo a sí misma "Meteor". Me temo que es poco lo que puedo decir, solo supe lo que mi hermana Cosmos me conto cuando encontró esta caja y me pidió ayuda para detenerlo. Calculo que debieron pasar como 10.000 años desde entonces, el solo eche de que tu estés existiendo y que tu planeta siga teniendo vida en su suelo, demuestra que Cosmos y los guardianes de la armonía triunfaron sobre Meteor… pero me temo que el regresara, una nueva guerra es inevitable… el resurgimiento de los "Tiempos Oscuros" es una realidad inamovible.

Wisdom – no puedo creerlo…

Star Finish – se que no tengo ningún derecho de cambiar tu vida de este modo, pero tú eres la única en este planeta que sabe de mi existencia, además noto algo especial en ti, no eres una simple unicornio mortal, algo me dice que tú podrías tener la clave para que esto funcione…

Wisdom – entonces ¿tienes un plan en realidad?

Star Finish – el último que planee para derrotar a Meteor solo permitió ganar tiempo, tuve más de 10.000 años para planear una mejor táctica, así que si tengo un plan, y uno que funcionara definitivamente.

Wisdom se aproximo al corcel, con una mirada llena de determinación – hare lo que sea necesario hacer…

"_– y así comenzó todo para mi, le conté al Príncipe Star Finish acerca de la Princesa de Miltia, y que ella también parecía saber algo de esto… el no dudo y dijo que sería bueno tratar de conocerla y ver si podíamos conseguir una aliada poderosa, de inmediato mande el mensaje a través del Fénix ártico que me ofreció. Pasaron 3 días antes de que la Princesa de Miltia apareciera en persona y se viera cara a cara con Star Finish, mi sorpresa fue incluso mayor, al saber que ella era uno de los antiguos "guardianes de la Armonía" que se había enfrentado a Meteor en la primera guerra,_

_Star Finish compartió su plan con nosotras, era simplemente brillante en su simplicidad, pero era coherente, con el poder militar de Miltia de nuestro lado y sabiendo que nos apoyarían, Star Finish y yo trabajaríamos juntos en nuestra parte del plan…_

_Para conseguir esto, era necesario que yo estudiara intensamente y a profundidad la magia de los Antiguos, con Star Finish enseñándome todos los secretos de su gente._"

Star Finish – muy bien, ¿entiendes bien lo que tú y yo tendremos que hacer, para que el plan funcione?

Wisdom – si por supuesto…

Star Finish – estoy seguro que aprender todo lo que debes aprender le tomara toda una vida a un poni ordinario, pero veo que posees una inteligencia superior, una inusual capacidad de asimilar conocimientos, probablemente a ti te tome mucho menos que "toda una vida", de cualquier modo si mis cálculos son correctos, Meteor no moverá un musculo hasta dentro de 18 o 20 años, tenemos tiempo de sobra para que aprendas todo y seguir preparándonos.

Star Finish empezó a concentrar su magia de Unicornio, y entonces un resplandor segador ilumino toda la habitación donde estaban, entonces Wisdom vio que ya no estaba en su casa, sino que estaba en una especie de biblioteca antigua… Estaba hecha de piedra y de forma circular, los estantes hechos del mismo material daban a entender que hacían parte de las paredes, y una larga escalera en forma de espiral de caracol que ascendía hacia lo alto, pero lo que más extraño a Wisdom fue que esta biblioteca no tenia libros, sino cristales, muchísimos cristales y en su interior emanaban pequeños resplandores de colores, como un espectro de luz.

Star Finish alega con un tono imponente y digno – observa Bright Wisdom, lo que tienes ante ti es el conocimiento de todos los Antiguos, siglos y siglos de magia y conocimientos ancestrales perdidos en el tiempo, ahora están a tu disposición.

"– _y fue así como comenzaron mis estudios, Star Finish me ayudo a terminar de entender la escritura de los antiguos, y finalmente pude leer con mucha mas fluidez su escritura. Pase días enteros y noches también estudiando el contenido de cada cristal, leyendo y memorizando cada palabra, cada párrafo, practicando cada hechizo, avanzando cada nivel, la magia de los antiguos superaba con creces mis expectativas, en ocasiones el propio Star Finish me pedía que me detuviera, ya que estaba sobre pasándome mucho según él._

_No solo le preocupaba mi aprendizaje, sino también mi salud… con el tiempo tarde en admitirlo, pero me había enamorado de él y él se había enamorado de mi, podía sentirlo, pero éramos de mundos diferentes, el no era más que un recuerdo de quien fue en realidad, atrapado en una caja, y yo estaba en el mundo físico… por eso hice lo que hice… y aun hasta el día de hoy, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho._"

Star Finish – es algo que no vale la pena Wisdom, deberíamos apegarnos al plan, antes que nada.

Wisdom alega muy determinada – me niego Star Finish, tu… tu mereces otra oportunidad… tu mereces ser capaz de vivir en este mundo, como yo…

Star Finish responde con resignación – a mí también me gustaría, pero me temo que es imposible, hay cosas que ni los antiguos controlan.

Wisdom responde con el mismo tono que antes – si no existe un hechizo que pueda regresarte a lo que eras, entonces yo misma inventare uno y problema resuelto…

Ya sea que quisiera hacer esto o seguir con el plan, de cualquier forma continuaba su estudio de la poderosa magia de los Antiguos, comenzó a centrar sus estudios en la magia de la creación de la materia, el equilibrio entre el cuerpo y el alma, la creación de la vida, y la renovación…

Finalmente Wisdom había desarrollado una teoría de hechizo, que según ella le permitiría restaurar a cualquier ser viviente solo con un poco de su esencia y espíritu, y pese a las negativas de Star Finish estaba dispuesta a probarlo.

Star Finish – parece que no puedo detenerte, piensas hacerlo a pesar de mis advertencias…

Wisdom – ya tome mi decisión, no daré marcha atrás.

Star Finish – en ese caso te concederé algo, que quizás pueda hacer posible esta locura que te comprometiste a realizar… mira en el interior de la caja.

Wisdom se aproximo, ella cada vez que abría la caja lo que veía era una luz blanca cubriendo todo el espacio dentro de ella, nunca pudo ver si había algo mas dentro de la misma caja.

Star Finish – mete el casco y saca lo que hay ahí dentro…

Wisdom le hizo caso y del interior de la caja un extraño Rosario, la unicornio amarilla no podía entender para que necesitaría ese objeto.

Star Finish – lo que tu sujetas ahí es, el "Rosario de las memorias"… allí dentro están contenidos todo el conocimiento, sabiduría y poder de los antiguos, y quien los tenga tendrá acceso a ellos por siempre.

Wisdom – ¿todo eso en este rosario?...

Star Finish – aun que hallas estudiado la magia de los antiguos, sigues siendo una unicornio mortal, ahí limites para tus poderes mágicos, sin embargo si canalizas tu magia a través de este rosario, conseguirás que tus facultades aumenten hasta volverse ilimitadas, hasta hacerte tan poderosa como un verdadero antiguo. Tal vez con él en tu poder, si sea posible que consigas lo que quieres.

Wisdom sonrió ante el gesto del Príncipe Antiguo, y decidió hacerlo.

…concentro su energía mágica en su cuerno y después en este enrollo ese largo rosario, las cuentas de este comenzaron a brillar de un blanco intenso, y Wisdom sentía como un gran caudal de información era introducido en su cerebro, al mismo tiempo sentía como todo ese increíble poder la envolvía, se sentía abrumada por él, pero no quiso retroceder con algo de esfuerzo logro concentrarse en lo que quería, la esencia de Star Finish empezó a ser envuelta en un remolino de luz blanco.

Por las chispas y rayos que soltaba desde su cuerno, era claro que estaba esforzándose mucho en este hechizo, finalmente una pequeña explosión se dio como resultado, y cuando Wisdom se repuso del golpe quedo impactada, ni ella misma lo podía creer… su hechizo había resultado, Star Finish era de carne y hueso otra vez.

Wisdom se levanto, sin poder articular palabra alguna – de verdad… lo conseguí…

Star Finish la mira a los ojos con una sonrisa y dice – un trabajo impresionante como siempre… querida Wisdom…

Wisdom no le dio tiempo de decir nada mas, ya que se lanzo hacia él y lo abraso fuertemente en el cuello, quedando colgada de su gran cuerpo…

"– _estaba tan feliz de tenerlo a mi alcance, el semental de mis sueños, caballeroso, amable, fuerte, e inteligente, alguien que me comprendía, me respetaba y quería por lo que era, y por quien era, alguien que miraba mas allá de la apariencia física, y admiraba mi belleza interior y mi riqueza intelectual, tanto como mi apariencia exterior, me sentí tan feliz de tenerlo junto a mí, que no pude evitar verter mis lagrimas sobre su cuerpo color azabache. Ese día tome una decisión, ese sería un día de descanso para celebrar este momento._

_Decidí que saldríamos para que conociera el entorno, de cualquier forma el sentía mucha curiosidad por ver el mundo que estaba fuera de aquella pequeña caja, lo llevaría a conocer los campos y las praderas a las afueras de Canterlot, y lo llevaría a probar la comida de mi café favorito. Pero primero debíamos hacer algo con su aspecto…_"

Wisdom savia que un Alicornio no era algo muy común y no vendría nada bien llamar la atención, por ende tomo una capa y con ella cubrió el cuerpo de Star Finish cabiendo así sus Alas, lamentablemente de igual forma el gran tamaño y apariencia intimidante de Star Finish no pasaron desapercibidos.

El primer lugar que visitaron fueron los bellos campos que estaban a las afueras de Canterlot, eran sencillamente hermosos, suave césped en el cual retozar, hermosas flores con mucha luz de sol.

Star Finish aspiro profundo inflando sus pulmones con el aire fresco que los rodeaba – ah… hace tanto tiempo que no sentía esta sensación, aun que yo no necesito respirar se siente tan bien hacerlo, es como sentir que uno de verdad está vivo.

Wisdom alega con una voz gentil – vamos Príncipe venga conmigo…

Wisdom trata de jalarlo para que corra con ella en los campos, finalmente con algo de esfuerzo logra que el príncipe antiguo sele una en el juego, viéndola tan feliz corriendo en esa brillante luz de pleno día de verano, rodeada de esas bellas flores algo en el corazón del príncipe se encendió como fuego salvaje. Sus sentimientos por ella se habían fortalecido aun más de lo que ya estaban, cuando apenas comenzaban a brotar durante las largas jornadas de estudio, en las que solo se tenían el uno al otro como compañía mutua.

Star Finish corrió tras ella y ella huía de él, ambos se reían como potrillos hasta que finalmente el gran corcel atrapo a la potra, quedando encima de ella en la suave graba del suelo, ambos se miraron el uno al otro, ambos lo sabían, estaban llenos de amor el uno por el otro, las palabras sobraban en aquel momento; "te amo", "te quiero", "quiero hacer mi vida contigo". Eran palabras que terminaron sobrando, sus intensas miradas les dijeron todo lo que necesitaban saber, y se sonrieron mutuamente aceptándolo.

…ambos se dieron un tierno beso, y unieron sus labios por un breve instante que parecía eterno para cada uno. Wisdom podía sentir la lengua del príncipe danzando con la de ella en aquel espacio entre sus bocas, ella no opuso ninguna resistencia, pero si se sentía estremecida, era la primera vez que la besaban así, como un semental debía besar a su yegua, se sentía segura y sin preocupaciones estando así con él.

Después de eso regresaron a Canterlot, como Wisdom lo tenía planeado ella no permitiría que nada alterara el itinerario de su pequeña cita, y así fueron a su café favorito para tomar la merienda, fue sin duda un rato agradable sin contar las curiosas miradas que se cernían sobre el gran acompañante de la hechicera, pero no le importo. Le causo algo de gracia que Star Finish se sintiera obligado a pagar la cuenta, siendo que él no tenía nada de dinero, por lo cual Wisdom de igual forma termino pagando, lo que hizo apenar al corcel…

Después de eso ambos regresaron a casa de Wisdom, y una vez estuvieron ahí era claro que lo que menos querían ambos era continuar con el estudio de la magia de los Antiguos, por ahora.

Ambos fueron al cuarto de la casa… y fue entonces cuando a la luz de la hermosa Luna que en esos años aun era proveída por la Princesa Celestia, Wisdom lucia tan hermosa como el más puro y bello de los espíritus. Una visión que el joven príncipe no resistió ver, sin darle oportunidad de pensar en nada este abraso a su compañera y comenzó a besarla, aun mas apasionadamente de lo que hizo en el día, en aquel campo florido.

… concluido el beso él Suavemente la coloco en la cama y se puso sobre ella, expandió sus enormes alas negras, dándose así mismo una imagen mas imponente tratando de lucir más atractivo a los ojos de su amada, nuevamente le dio un beso en la boca y de ahí en adelante comenzó a lamer su cuello, y lentamente recorrió su cuerpo usando su lengua.

Wisdom se sentía a su merced, lo único que podía hacer era gemir de placer y sentirse terriblemente apenada, era la primera vez que estaba con un semental de esta forma…

Wisdom gime mientras siente a su compañero recorrerla lentamente con su lengua – ¡ahh…! Prin… Príncipe… Star Finish…

Star Finish le habla con un tono de seguridad intentando calmarla – no estés tan nerviosa Wisdom, apenas comenzamos.

Wisdom espero con la respiración muy agitada por segundos que le parecieron eternos, hasta que finalmente la sintió tan clara como el día, la Lengua de Star Finish recorriendo su intimidad de un lado al otro… cosquilleando en medio de los labios vaginales, jugueteando con su clítoris, invadió su intimidad hasta donde pudiera y generarle espasmos a las paredes vaginales.

Star Finish saboreaba con placer la esencia de su compañera, que claramente no hacia ningún intento de contenerse, se estaba casi desbordando de deseo a esas alturas…

"_no voy a mentir… esa era mi primera vez, así que me hubiera resultado imposible compararlo a él con ningún otro Semental, pero era claro que el me hacia desvariar de placer, no sé si su condición de dios tenía algo que ver o si simplemente era algo propio de su persona, pero en aquel momento eso fue lo que menos me importo… el hizo algo que nadie jamás me había hecho nunca, y sentí que merecía una retribución por eso._"

Entonces Wisdom salió de la posición en la que estaba, y trato de hacer que Star Finish fuera ahora el que estaría acostado en la cama, él le hizo caso aun que no se imaginaba que tramaba ella en realidad, la unicornio amarilla se apoyo encima de su varonil torso y recostó la cabeza por un minuto en él, como si quisiera sentirlo bien para cerciorarse que no fuer aun sueño, o peor aun una Alucinación, una piadosa alucinación resultado de aquella explosión tratando de hacer el hechizo anteriormente.

Pero no, era real… Star Finish estaba allí con ella, lo beso tiernamente en la boca, y así como hizo su compañero con ella, también recorrió el cuerpo de su amado príncipe a punta de pequeños y tiernos besos, hasta que llego a su masculinidad, Wisdom al principio se sorprendió y asqueo un poco. Era la primera vez que veía el miembro erecto de un macho, le causo repulsión la idea de tener que meterse eso en la boca, pero las hormonas producto de la excitación ya la estaban desinhibiendo, a un paso lento pero seguro.

…Inicio solo como un beso en la punta de la masculinidad del príncipe, y termino con una gran mamada por parte de la unicornio amarilla, ella con los ojos serrados empezaba a chupar la masculinidad del príncipe con tranquilidad y paciencia, con cada movimiento de su cabeza, parte de su larga melena dorada caía sobre su cara cubriéndole una parte del rostro, haciéndola ver aun más sexy.

El Alicornio color azabache gemía con una cara llena de satisfacción, aun que Wisdom era aun muy inexperta, pero se acostumbro rápido al tener la masculinidad de su compañero en la boca, y a lidiar con su tamaño, uso su ingenio para que su mamada fuera tan placentera como le fuera posible…

Siguieron así por un buen rato, hasta que finalmente Star Finish no pudo aguantar más y eyaculo en la boca de Wisdom, la unicornio se había atragantado con la semilla de su compañero, pero aun así había tragado hasta la última gota de la descarga, lo que no pudo tragar lo mantuvo en su boca y mandando la cabeza para atrás, lo fue tragando lentamente.

Wisdom mira a su compañero, y le sonríe cándidamente – tiene un sabor muy especial…

Star Finish le sonrió y se decidió a ir al gran final – bien… es hora de terminar…

Una vez más, recostó a Wisdom en su posición original, y ella lo beso apasionadamente, mientras el tallaba su masculinidad contra la entrada a la intimidad de Wisdom, ese rose juguetón encendió de nuevo los ánimos, y Star Finish logro recuperar su erección a como lo tenía antes de la ultima descarga.

Star Finish – ¿lista?

Wisdom responde ruborizada y muy apenada – claro…

Star Finish había quedado consiente que su compañera era algo estrecha gracias a su juego previo, así que trato de ser lo más gentil posible con ella – está bien, aquí voy…

El imponente Alicornio azabache se puso en posición, acerco la punta de su masculinidad a la entrada de la feminidad de Wisdom, y empezó a empujar lentamente pero con firmeza.

La Unicornio amarilla ya gemía un poco, experimentando una pequeña presión ejercida por el miembro de Star Finish.

Ella intentando contenerse lentamente iba sintiendo como la masculinidad de Star Finish invadía lentamente su interior, centímetro a centímetro hasta que finalmente se topo con su himen… Star Finish se detuvo y permaneció en silencio unos segundos mirando a Wisdom…

Wisdom alega con una sonrisa llena de cariño – hazme tuya…

Star Finish toma aire y entonces da la embestida decisiva, Wisdom grita por el dolor de ser desvirgada, sin embargo se tranquiliza al poco tiempo. Wisdom respira hondo mientras siente su virginidad escurriéndose tibiamente de su interior, mientras cierra los ojos soltando unas pocas lagrimas, en parte de dolor físico y en parte de felicidad y éxtasis.

Star Finish siendo considerado con ella espera a que ella se acostumbre a tenerlo dentro de su feminidad, y una vez ya estuvo acostumbrada continua con lo que estaba haciendo, al principio las embestidas son suaves y lentas, con besos, y cruces de lengua en el medio, y mares de caricias. Wisdom iba gimiendo cada vez mas fuerte, mientras apoyaba débilmente sus cascos sobre el pecho de Star Finish y este aumentaba la velocidad en sus embestidas, pasaron de ser gentiles y piadosas, a brutales y despiadadas ya estaban cerca del límite, ninguno de los dos aguantaría mucho más tiempo.

Star Finish – ¡ahh! ¡Wisdom! ¡No aguantare mucho más!

Wisdom – ¡está bien! ¡Hazlo, tira tu semilla dentro de mí!

Ambos soltaron un grito de éxtasis mientras explotaban como un volcán, Star Finish eyacula abundantemente dentro de Wisdom, incluso hasta desbordarse del interior de su femineidad…

Wisdom agotada, cansada y exhausta, respirando agitada y sudando demasiado, siente como la tibia esencia de su compañero se abre paso a través de su matriz, hasta ese momento inmaculada, y como está la iba marcando a ella como la pareja del Príncipe Star Finish.

Star Finish le dio un último beso a Wisdom antes de caer rendido y quedaron profundamente dormidos, el Alicornio azabache acogía a Wisdom entre sus alas.

"– _esa fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida, me gustaba tanto dormir entre sus alas me hacían sentir segura, me sentía protegida entre sus enormes y fuertes alas negras. Los días siguientes a esa noche fueron como un sueño hecho realidad. Star Finish y yo nos portábamos como un matrimonio de recién casados… de hecho sí. Me gusta pensar eso aun que fue por corto tiempo, "durante esos días yo fui, la esposa, yegua y amante del Príncipe Star Finish" y no podría sentirme más orgullosa por eso… _"

Wisdom continuo sus estudios de la magia de los antiguos, pero esta vez la asesoría de Star Finish fue mucho más fácil y mucho más productiva al estar con ella en persona, seguían estudiando y Wisdom seguía dominando hechizo tras hechizo, y almacenando conocimiento tras conocimiento y en todas esas largas jornadas de estudio que eran verdaderamente extensas, había tiempo para reír, hacer bromas y pequeños juegos inocentes que demostrasen cariño entre ellos.

Wisdom tenía toda su atención en el texto de un Cristal, tratando de aprender un hechizo nuevo – mmm… - de repente su compañero la abraza por detrás – ¿pero qué? ¡Star Finish! ¡Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso cuando leo!

Star Finish responde con ternura – jajá… mil perdones Wisdom, pero no me resisto a tu carita cuando haces chascarrillos.

Wisdom responde tratando de fingir que está molesta, pero en verdad esta feliz – gran tonto…

Cuando llegaba la hora de comer Wisdom preparaba deliciosos platillos, para desgracia de Star Finish, el hecho de ser un dios o un príncipe no lo hacía un buen cocinero en lo absoluto, por lo cual Wisdom era la única que cocinaba siempre, aun que él no podía estar más satisfecho con la comida preparada por su esposa…

…y en las noches, al llegar la hora de dormir ambos demostraban su amor físicamente una y otra vez hasta quedar exhaustos y cuando se agotaban dormían profundamente hasta el amanecer, si ocasionalmente se despertaban antes de que saliera el sol, entonces volvían a hacerlo hasta dormirse otra vez.

"– _todo era perfecto, mi vida era perfecta no podía pedir más… sin embargo llego ese terrible día, el día que jamás olvidare; 16 de noviembre._

_El 5to día de la restauración del cuerpo de Star Finish, el día que marco mi destino, ese día tenía algo importante que decirle, una noticia que nos hubiera dado una felicidad inmensa, sin embargo al final nadie pudo alegrarse ese día, ese día que incluso hasta hoy y por el resto de mi vida, será para mí una fecha de Luto._"

Wisdom se había levantado temprano y muy contenta, se había ido a bañar mientras su amado seguía dormido, ella siempre fue muy meticulosa con su higiene personal, sin embargo desde que estaba con Star Finish se cuidaba mucho más que antes, quería siempre estar limpia para su compañero, antes de que el volviera a ensuciarla.

Wisdom cantaba alegremente en la tina con un cierto jubilo, como si ese día pasara algo muy especial, mientras se aplicaba champú en su melena, mientras las partículas de agua bañaban su ser – mmm… entre más pronto lo sepas será mejor… pero en verdad meda mucha curiosidad saber, como lo tomaras, espero no te impacte demasiado.

Wisdom se echa a reír por sus propios comentarios…

Poco tiempo después ambos estaban en la cocina, apunto de servirse el desayuno y comiendo tranquilos.

Star Finish intenta romper el silencio, con un tema de conversación – y dime ¿al final para que fuiste al doctor ayer? ¿Te paso algo malo?

Wisdom responde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – no… solo quería cerciorarme de algo, y es justamente de lo que quisiera hablarte justo ahora cariño.

Star Finish – ¿así?… pues adelante, soy todo oídos.

… De repente algo llama la atención de Star Finish hacia otra dirección, y la expresión de su rostro cambio por completo, era como alguien que estaba en guardia ante la presencia de un enemigo acercándose.

Star Finish se levanta anonadado – esto… no puede ser posible…

Wisdom pregunta algo preocupada por el repentino cambio en su marido – cariño, pero ¿qué te ocurre?

Star Finish – es… él… él está viniendo para acá ahora mismo, no… él ya está aquí.

Afuera de la casa de Wisdom podían verse acumulándose furiosos nubarrones de tormenta, cosa que extraño a muchos, por que no había ninguna lluvia programada para ese día.

Entonces rayos rojos y negros cubrieron el cielo nublado, golpeando con furia la ciudad de Canterlot y haciendo auténticos destrozos, como si la tormenta le diera una bienvenida de muerte y destrucción a una deidad del bajo mundo.

Rápidamente la mitad del cuarto de la cocina donde estaba la pareja quedo envuelta en una enorme sombra que surgió repentinamente, y en medio de esta manifestación oscura se podían ver dos ojos rojos muy brillantes, que trasmitían una enorme maldad y crueldad en su mirar…

Wisdom anonadada sin poder entender que pasa exclama – ¿pero que es esa cosa Star Finish?

Star Finish – me temo que… lo que esta ante nosotros es nuestro enemigo este es… Meteor…

Wisdom – ¿Meteor? ¿Aquí ahora? ¿Pero cómo?

Star Finish – yo tampoco me lo explico, es muy pronto para que pueda manifestarse de este modo sin ayuda en el mundo de los vivos, aun faltarían como 18 años.

Meteor – es verdad… no estoy en condiciones de hacer cosas como estas aun no, pero sin embargo tal parece que si se forma una ruta alterna que me permita establecer contacto con este mundo, tranquilamente puedo hacerlo sin ningún problema.

Star Finish - ¿vía alterna?... ¡no puede ser!

Meteor – así es, lo percibí desde el primer momento que fuiste restaurado Star Finish ¿pensaste que no me daría cuenta? O ¿simplemente creías que no podría llegar hasta aquí contigo aquí? De verdad aun que seas mi lado bueno, de cualquier forma fuiste demasiado ingenuo.

Star Finish – si… de verdad lo fui, y ahora ¿qué quieres?

Meteor – bueno… como sabes, falta cerca de 2 décadas para que el sello que pusieron sobre mi se debilite lo suficiente como para poder manifestarme en este mundo, y aun así solo podría ser liberado por medio de ya sabes que… pero ya que tú has sido restaurado en este mundo, eso quiere decir que puedo renacer también yo en este mundo trasfiriendo mi esencia a tu nuevo cuerpo, para usarlo como mío. De ese modo me ahorrare muchos problemas y tiempo valioso de espera, que podre invertir mejor.

Wisdom exclama angustiada – ¡no!

Star Finish responde desafiante, y pasando al frente – ¡no te dejare Meteor! Me apartaste de todo lo que amaba en aquel entonces. Esta vez no, esta vez conservare lo que quiero.

Meteor responde con cierta ironía – no me digas…

Meteor lanzó algunos tentáculos de color negro que parecían tener puntas como arpones, Star Finish reacciono rápido y genero una barrera mágica para bloquear el ataque de su enemigo, y parecía estar funcionando.

Star Finish exclama imponentemente, mientras rechazaba el maligno ataque – la última vez no pude hacer nada, pero esta vez puedo defenderme, y me temo que con tus poderes tan débiles ni siquiera llegas a mi nivel.

Meteor replica con algo de maldad en su tono – cierto… pero no pensaste que yo podía cambiar de objetivo ¿no?

Star Finish rápidamente se voltea a su esposa – ¡no! ¡Wisdom!

Los Tentáculos atraparon a Bright Wisdom, y la sujetaron fuertemente…

Wisdom trata de oponer resistencia – ¡maldición! ¡Exijo que me sueltes!

Meteor – puedo sentir que hay muchos sentimientos hacia ella en tu interior Star Finish, lo sé porque yo también lo siento después de todo, mi mente es tu mente y mi corazón es tu corazón…

Star Finish responde tensando los dientes – y por eso mismo doy fe que no tendrás el valor de hacerle un rasguño, lo sé.

Meteor – ¿quieres arriesgarte? Aun que tu y yo seamos uno mismo, te recuerdo que toda mi maldad viene del "Elemento negro", la oscuridad de mi alma supera cualquier sentimiento de amor, no creas que no me atrevería a lastimarla.

Star Finish se puso muy pensativo, no quería arriesgar a Wisdom pero si se dejaba poseer por Meteor sería el fin de todo, no savia qué decisión tomar… – está bien…

Meteor –…!

Wisdom – ¡no…!

Star Finish desapareció la barrera que lo cubría poniéndose a disposición del maligno ente, pero mientras este se regodeaba, podía ver extraños destellos a su costado que comenzaban a molestarle, cuando enfoco sus ojos rojos ahí pudo verla, era Bright Wisdom empleando un hechizo usando el rosario de las memorias.

Meteor estaba sorprendido – ¿pero qué?...

Wisdom exclama furiosa – aparta té… ¡de mi marido!

Aumenta su poder mágico con el Rosario de las memorias y emana un poderoso resplandor blanco, que lentamente va disolviendo la oscura sombra.

Meteor mira como está retrocediendo ante ese ataque y se indigna – no… no es posible, una pequeña potra estúpida no puede derrotarme así de fácil… no permitiré que me humilles de esta manera, y quedes impune ¡perra!

En ese momento Meteor había hecho algo, era como si hubiese mandado algún tipo de hondas hacia Wisdom, antes de que su ataque mágico terminara de ahuyentarlo.

Wisdom se relaja al verlo desaparecer y alega muy exhausta – bien, lo logre justo a tiempo al menos…

Star Finish exclama muy reflexivo – no es suficiente… el volverá por mí, mi existencia en este mundo nos pone en peligro a todos… nunca debí volver Wisdom.

Wisdom replica tratando de animar a su esposo – no digas eso… hallare la manera de que no pueda manifestarse más a través de tu presencia.

Star Finish – de cualquier forma… creo que ya ni a mí me queda tiempo…

Wisdom - ¿Qué dices?... – se fijo bien en el – ¡¿pero qué?!

El cuerpo de Star Finish se iba deteriorando lenta pero progresivamente…

Star Finish responde con una sonrisa, como si tratara de quitarle seriedad a la situación – parece que tu hechizo tenía sus límites querida Wisdom… no te sientas mal, siempre pasa al inventar un hechizo nuevo no probado, es de esperarse que surjan complicaciones inesperadas con el resultado del hechizo, ya sean inmediatas o tardías.

Wisdom responde angustiada – ¡Gran tonto! Como puedes tomártelo con calma, sabes que pasara si desapareces por completo…

Star Finish responde con melancolía – no estoy seguro… quizás desaparezca por completo, junto con lo poco que quedo de mi esencia en esa caja.

Wisdom se apresuro a tratar de hacer algo al respecto, busco sus apuntes del hechizo que creo – no lo permitiré, tiene que haber algo que yo pueda hacer para impedirlo.

Wisdom estaba desesperada y casi lagrimeando por la angustia, pero sintió el casco de Star Finish en su hombro y eso la hizo calmarse.

Star Finish miro a Wisdom con una triste sonrisa – es mejor así Wisdom…

Wisdom – ¿Qué?

Star Finish – mi tiempo en este mundo paso hace mucho tiempo, pero tu rescataste los últimos vegistios de mi persona y mediste otra oportunidad, aun que fueron solo 5 días, fueron 5 días que atesorare con cada instante de conciencia que aun me quede antes de partir.

Wisdom responde casi muda – pero…

Star Finish – si tu hechizo hubiera durado para siempre yo seguiría siendo inmortal, entonces tu habrías envejecido lentamente, te abrías marchitado y yo gustosamente abría seguido a tu lado hasta las ultimas consecuencias, y finalmente llegaría tu deceso y yo hubiera quedado solo en este mundo. Date cuenta que no importa cuánto tiempo prolongues mi existencia en este mundo, eventualmente uno de nosotros está destinado a irse antes que el otro, siendo ese el caso prefiero ser yo quien se valla primero, querida Wisdom…

Wisdom derramo lágrimas en silencio, y se acerco a su amado tomándolo del Casco mirándolo con tristeza.

Star Finish la mira tiernamente a los ojos, derramando una lagrima solitaria de un ojo y dice – aun que vivamos una eternidad, si no sabes para que has estado viviendo solo abras perdido el tiempo Wisdom, y yo al fin encontré el por qué he estado viviendo, encontré la razón de mi existencia.

Wisdom –…!

Star Finish – la razón de mi existencia era conocerte a ti… he cumplido mi propósito, me voy sin remordimientos…

El cuerpo de Star Finish seguía evaporándose, y convirtiéndose en polvo.

Wisdom finalmente se quiebra y le dice fuertemente a su amado, con lagrimas en los ojos – ¡Star Finish! ¡Ahí algo que necesito decirte ahora mientras pueda!

Star Finish solo la miro a los ojos con ternura, como si le dijera "adelante…"

Wisdom – estoy embarazada… vas a ser padre.

Star Finish no dijo palabra alguna, solo sonrió y la abraso fuertemente con lo que quedaba de su cuerpo, Wisdom responde el abrazo, y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras sentía como él se desmaterializaban entre sus cascos, convirtiéndose en cenizas brillantes como polvo estelar.

La unicornio no podía hacer nada, salvo llorar desconsoladamente por la muerte de su amado hasta que se hizo de noche, y cayo rendida al sueño.

"_– Fue el día mas triste de mi vida, después de eso me tomo cerca de 3 días recuperar el ánimo, no quería comer, pero igual hacia un esfuerzo por mi hijo. Star Finish nunca me hubiera perdonado que hiciera algo perjudicial para el potrillo, después que lo vi morir y le dije que sería padre, yo estaba convencida de que el debía estar mirándonos y nos cuidaría desde algún lugar._

_El plan aun seguía su marcha, Meteor era una amenaza real y palpitante, y yo tomaría la pelea de Star Finish en su nombre y seguiría con su plan, era lo menos que podía hacer por su memoria. Decidí contactarme con nuestra única Aliada, la Princesa de Miltia e informarle todo lo ocurrido, incluyendo lo de Star Finish, la aparición de Meteor y por ultimo mi embarazo, nunca trate de contactar a la Princesa Celestia, por supuesto pensaba hacerlo en su momento, pero decidí que nunca lo aria, ahora esto era personal era mi batalla y no la involucraría a ella en esto…_

_A los pocos días llego la respuesta de la Princesa de Miltia, ella dijo que tal vez mi potrillo podría ser la clave de la victoria en esta guerra._

_Leer eso en su respuesta me horrorizo, no quería que mi hijo se viera envuelto en todo esto, no quería que el se manchara los cascos luchando, quería que viviera su vida como un poni normal, que creciera y se volviera un semental fuerte y noble, como su padre._

_Pero la Princesa de Miltia me convenció de que sería inútil, eventualmente el podría verse involucrado tarde o temprano, por lo cual acepte ese hecho y la propuesta que me hizo ella, llegue a la conclusión de que era lo mejor que podía hacerse. Yo seguí estudiando la magia de los antiguos usando el rosario de las memorias, y en secreto aprendí a controlar su poder cada vez con mas perfección, pero a la larga termine descubriendo algo terrible… _"

Wisdom estaba practicando un hechizo, sin embargo sin entender por qué ella termino escupiendo sangre repentinamente, al ver eso temió por la vida de su hijo no nato y fue al hospital tan rápido como le fue posible, los doctores no pudieron encontrarle nada malo, y su embarazo era saludable y seguía en progreso, pero eso no dejaba tranquila a Wisdom.

"_decidí hacerme mis propios exámenes, si la medicina no encontraba respuesta para lo que me sucedió, decidí acudir a la fuerza más poderosa a mi disposición… la magia, después de barios exámenes y otras pruebas realizadas en mi propio cuerpo, llegue a la siguiente conclusión, lo que me paso no era un mal medico, lo que me paso era el resultado de una poderosa maldición lanzada contra mi cuerpo, suponía que quizás fue Meteor quien hizo eso para vengarse de mí por haberlo humillado, por los síntomas que me hacia experimentar, yo había creído que esta maldición tenía toda la intención de matarme al instante, pero aun así no comenzó a afectarme realmente sino hasta ahora, y además de eso muy lentamente no me explicaba por qué, entonces un pensamiento cruzo por mi mente. ¿No sería qué?... mi potrillo, mi propio hijo no nacido aun ¿me estaba protegiendo de la maldición? Abría absorbido parte de la maldición y por eso no me mato al instante ¿mi bebe me estaba manteniendo viva de ese horrible embrujo que aun amenazaba mi vida? Era tan descabellado como sonaba, pero era la única explicación lógica. _

_Aun así, no permitiría que mi hijo cargara con el peso de mantenernos vivos a ambos, si él hizo su parte yo también lo haría, por eso desarrolle varios hechizos así como medicinas que elabore con magia que me permitirían combatir los síntomas más peligrosos, y resistir._

_El tiempo pasaba y mi vientre seguía creciendo, me sentía tan sola en las noches, pero me reconfortaba acariciando mi propio vientre y a mi bebe dentro de mí, sentía esta pequeña vida crecer dentro de mí, era una parte de Star Finish que se quedo conmigo._

_Los meces pasaron, entonces llego ese momento sagrado…_"

Una noche Wisdom había entrado en trabajo de parto en su propia cama, ella quería tener un parto en casa y de hecho se había preparado, había leído libros y preparado de antemano todo lo esencial, incluso había preparado un hechizo que se activaría automáticamente solo aplaudiendo para que un poco de agua fuera puesta a calentar automáticamente, y posteriormente puesta a su disposición. Así que ella solo debía concentrarse en su parto y nada más, sufrió como nunca en su vida trataba de resistir y ser fuerte.

Resistió con fiereza el dolor repitiéndose así misma que podía, fueron 2 horas horribles, pero finalmente dio la ultima exhalación…

Una estrella fugaz surco el cielo nocturno, como dándole la bienvenida a esta nueva vida que acababa de nacer.

Wisdom completamente exhausta, muy agitada y casi incapaz de mover un casco, hizo un esfuerzo para recoger a su potrillo y ponerlo entre sus cascos delanteros, ahí recostada en la cama, lo envolvió en las toallas limpias que había colocado meces antes envueltas en plástico en una cilla frente a su cama, y que nunca se habían movido ni usado para nada desde entonces, hasta el día de hoy.

Ella lo vio llena de satisfacción, un saludable potrillo recién nacido, un varón, cuerpo amarillo, melena dorada y aun que los tenia cerrados, ella estaba segura que tenia ojos azules, en otras palabras un fiel retrato de su madre, sin embargo ella sentía que en su interior palpitaba un fuerte y noble corazón de Príncipe, igual que su padre.

Wisdom le habla con cariño, mientras derrama unas pocas lágrimas de alegría – bienvenido a la tierra mí pequeño… mi hijo…

"_– entonces decidí nombrarlo esa misma noche, tuve una visión, para mí ya era normal, estaba acostumbrada a tener visiones, no sabría explicar porque, pero desde que comencé a usar el rosario de las memorias también comencé a tenerlas, así que tener visiones de vez en cuando, aun en contra de mi voluntad era algo normal para mí, cuando tuve a mi pequeño entre mis cascos delanteros, vi a un joven y fuerte potro, con una Cutie Mark en forma de una espada emanando poder mágico, y una espada tan grande como su cuerpo descansando sobre su lomo. Entonces lo supe… savia que la Princesa de Miltia tenía razón, el no podría escapar a su destino, su destino era ser un guerrero y luchar en este conflicto._"

Wisdom abraso a su potrillo y le hablo con ternura maternal, pero a la vez con firmeza – hijo mío escucha, eres hijo de la hechicera Bright Wisdom y del Príncipe de los Antiguos Star Finish, un legado de magia poder y nobleza corre por tus venas, enorgullécete de tu legado y de la sangre que corre por tus venas, crese y se justo noble valiente y recto como tu padre, y tan sabio e inteligente como tu madre. se que tu destino está en el campo de batalla hijo, muy lejos del confortable y seguro mundo de libros y conocimientos en el que yo viví toda mi vida, y por eso no puedo evitar preocuparme al pensar en las cosas que harás, los peligros que enfrentaras, y las heridas que sufrirás en el proceso, pero si ese es tu destino yo lo acepto… por eso residirás un nombre, un nombre que vaya acorde con tu espíritu de lucha y con el formidable poder mágico que heredaste de mi y tu padre, por que puedo sentirlo ese enorme poder mágico que rebosa de tu pequeño ser, por todo esto tu nombre más digno es, Magic Sword.

y así se iniciaba la historia de un futuro gran héroe, pero la historia de Bright Wisdom aun no llegaba a su fin… de hecho, su historia apenas empezaba.

Fin del principio…


End file.
